


A Flowing Sort of Feeling

by colorfulCheshire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulCheshire/pseuds/colorfulCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water clings to his skin the way you cling to his very being, moved by and around him and never quite wanting to let go.</p><p>--<br/>Birthday present for my dearest Scripturience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flowing Sort of Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scripturience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scripturience/gifts).



> Happy birthday, my dear. I hope I managed to translate at least some of the intended scene into written words, as it's one that's been on my mind with these two as of late. Sharing is the least I could do to show my appreciation for you. <>

You wonder what it’s like sometimes, to have such perfect curves, to walk with such a flawless line in one’s posture, to be able to trace gentle slopes and dips whenever you please.  Is it nice, having such supple lips to kiss with? Such soft skin to have kissed?

“C-Cronus!”  Hmm, his tone carries no trace of the unbridled want from minutes ago, but you still have a very warm Kankri Vantas held against your chest and you have the warm spray of the shower at your back, so you can’t exactly say you’re disappointed.

“Hm?” you inquire with a lazy tone, lifting your lips from the crevice of his neck and shoulder so that you can meet dark, accusing eyes with a pleased grin.  He breaks eye contact with a huff, and you’re left to observe a drop of water as it falls from a dark curl against his forehead and onto his pouting, lower lip, the curve of which more pronounced than usual due to your eager affection earlier.  You wonder if he’ll notice.  “What’s up, babydoll?” you ask, sounding just as unfocused as you are in your post-sex haze of bliss.  He shoots you another brief glare before turning his annoyed stare to the shower wall in front of him.

“I only agreed to this ridiculous request, as I assumed you would be quite satisfied after that, at least, long enough to take a shower together.”  You’d probably be sleeping on the couch if you said this aloud, but he’s cute when he’s flustered and huffy like this.  

You smile and nuzzle his neck, taking in the faint scent of him masked by steam and fresh soap.  You draw your arms around him, careful not to get soap near either of your faces with the hand holding the soapy bath sponge.  “I am satisfied, babe,” you assure him with a giddy grin, nuzzling his neck and jaw further, eyes closed against the water now landing in your face.  “Is there something wrong with me just appreciating my boyfriend’s body because I feel like it?”

He’s quiet, save for a short, annoyed hum, and even with your eyes closed, you know he’s giving you a look over his shoulder that says ‘Yes, I can think of several.’  You sigh and shift to stand up more, lips trailing from his shoulder to the back of his neck as you drag the sponge in hand up his chest and over where your lips just were, covering darkening love-bites and flushed skin with white suds.

“Kanniiii,” you plead, pressing your lips against the line of his neck as you bring your other hand up from his hip to half-massage his other shoulder. “I’m behaving, babe, I swear.”  You really are, though, for once.  Your appreciation for his body and his touch often lead to you wanting more, but that doesn’t mean you can’t just appreciate the feel of his small frame beneath your hands without ulterior motives.  It’s not your fault he lights to your touch as easily as you do to almost everything about him, not that you don’t greatly enjoy the fact, as was proven earlier.  You press another kiss to his wet skin when he only responds with an annoyed hum beneath the sound of the shower’s spray.

“Fine,” he concedes with a sigh after another moment, and you grin against him, pressing your lips to his neck before swapping the sponge between hands to work on his opposite side, leaving you free to explore the curve of his hip with your now free hand, your touch running opposite to the flow of warm water down his skin.

“You’re the best, doll.”  Your voice is practically sing-song as you lean in to kiss his jaw while you work on cleaning him, a too-happy grin plastered on your face despite the rivulets of water running from your hair to your chin from the showerhead behind you.

“I really don’t get you sometimes,” he sighs half-dramatically, and you kiss him again because you can, enjoying the soft underside of his jaw against your lips as your palm runs up the curve of his body.  He says nothing more as you work on your task at hand, even when you maneuver him in and out of the spray of the water to rinse off, only sighing occasionally in what might be content if you had heard it more clearly.

You’re surprised, but absolutely thrilled, when he offers to return the gesture while you lather his hair.  It’s a bit difficult at first to keep the water from being an issue, but after tilting the showerhead, the two of you manage to work just fine.  You have to be careful not to get shampoo in his eyes, but you consider it worth it.

While your fingers are rubbing small circles against his scalp, Kankri’s hands are even more gentle than yours against your skin, and only the faintest bit insistent.  It feels nice, though, the warmth of his touch firm but loving both where he holds the sponge and where he braces against you.  You might be imagining things, but it almost feels as if he’s tracing the lines of your muscles with his free hand, and it’s incredibly soothing.

Glancing down from where you’re carefully working his hair, you find that, you’re probably not wrong, not with the way deep brown irises are following the steady, fluid motions of his hands.  You almost call attention to his intense staring, but then, you’re sure he’d leave you to wash up yourself on your own and you really are enjoying this right now - the way small arms hug against your sides where he reaches around to clean your back, the warm press of his palm against your heart, the deep flush in pale cheeks from the steam around the two of you, the affection in his soft gaze before you look away to avoid being caught watching.

You focus instead on running soapy fingers through the lather in his hair, careful of his face, while you enjoy his roaming, gentle hands.  You wonder, in the blissful fog of your mind, if this is what it may feel like, if only a little bit, to be Kankri, with his flawless curves and irresistible touch.

With how nice this feels, you make a passing note to be more liberal with your affections from now on.  You’re sure he’ll appreciate it.


End file.
